


The many times I let you go and the one time I didn’t

by AjthePhoenix



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sad Ending, Short, im sorry, implied lesbian relationship, implied suicide, small vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjthePhoenix/pseuds/AjthePhoenix
Summary: I’ve been letting you go for as long as I’ve known you





	The many times I let you go and the one time I didn’t

Grace, I’ve been letting you go for as long as I’ve known you  
not in a bad way  
I had let you go when you moved away from Virginia  
I had let you go when you came back and I didn’t know how to see you  
I let you go when you started dating your girlfriend  
but now  
out of all those times  
I can’t let you go  
even now when you’re already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small vent, my bestfriend killed herself when she was in 7th and I was in 8th grade, she barely turned 13.


End file.
